1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocketknife, and more particularly to a pocketknife with a safety lock that securely holds a blade in a closed and an open position.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable knives are generally used to cut or whittle articles and are compact so they can be safely carried in a person's pocket.
A conventional pocketknife has a handle, a blade and a spring. The handle has an inside edge, an outside edge, a front end, a rear end and a longitudinal slot. The longitudinal slot is formed in the inside edge. The blade is attached pivotally to the front end of the handle, folds into the longitudinal slot in the handle for storage or extends from the front end for use and has a proximal end. The proximal end is pivotally attached to the front end of the handle. The spring is a leaf type spring, is mounted in the outside edge of the handle and abuts the blade to keep the blade closed when the blade is folded into the handle and to keep the blade open when the blade extends from the front of the handle. However, wearing of the proximal end of the blade and weakening of the spring may allow the blade to open when subjected to an inadvertent external impact, and the exposed blade may injure the person carrying the knife.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pocketknife with a safety lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.